Benutzer Diskussion:Cloud2110/Archiv 2
Smalltalk Ey Cloud, du und Zidane, ihr seid aber nicht ein und dieselbe Person, oder? Wegen deinem Profilnamen bei YT. DelNorte 17:10, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Heyyy. ^-^ ich hoffe auch, dass ich euch bzw. dem Wiki dienlich sein kann :D Ich werd jedenfalls mein Bestes geben. ;D Nur heute nehm ich mir mal nen Tag frei. ^^ hab Burzeltag :3 In diesem Sinne - auf gute Zusammenarbeit. -- Katzii 09:35, 9. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Hey, ich bin knackige 21 Jahre alt geworden ^^ War ne supi Party aber jetzt bin ich auch fix und alle. Danke für die Glückwünsche. -- Katzii 18:54, 10. Okt. 2010 (UTC) FA gestellt. DelNorte 19:38, 1. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Also 1. Bist du kein Admin oder? 2.Ist es doch nicht verboten ältere Blogs zu kommentieren und 3. Wenn ihr hier alle so einen Terror macht, dann will ich gar nicht in dieses Wiki! Tschüss! -Shikamaru- 11:55, 5. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hey. Woher hast du die Info wegen FFI und FF2 und PSN? Gelten die Termine weltweit? Wenn ja, kann ich das direkt in die Artikel einbinden. DelNorte 19:18, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Cloud? Willst du unsere Almanach-Keksdose plündern oder was haben die ganzen Bearbeitungen zu sagen?? Gibs zu (>.<) xD hehe nein ist nur ein Späßchen. Hoffentlich sind deine Finger jetzt nicht grün und blau vom vielen tippen. Find du machst das sehr gut. :D Falls der Wächter der Keksdose das Schloss zu eben dieser nicht öffnen möchte, dann überreiche ich dir hiermit feierlich das Keksdosen-Schlüsselschwert. ;D *es dem Wächter gemobst hab* und dazu bekommst du noch deinen persönlichen Katzii-Bienchen-Stempel! *auf Clouds Stirn bämms* x3 njaaa so dann werd ich mal weiter schuften. >.> Schrecklich, wenn man arbeiten will, aber die Technik versagt ~ ♪♫♪-Katzii 14:24, 7. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Super Idee. xD und der Antagonist ist der kleine Junge im blauen T-Shirt! xDDD muahahahaahaaaa Wie heißt die neue Startwelt? Land der lachenden Kekse? Norti hat schon gesagt, dass man daraus ne Geschichte im Sinne von Laguna... ööhm *hust* Indiana Jones machen könnte. Zu PPS: Also Facebook habe ich nicht. Bin "nur" bei ICQ, Skype, meinvz und bei Youtube erreichbar. ^^ Facebook und Twitter reizen mich nicht, weil ich da ne Weile von Missbrauch der Daten gehört hatte. Und ich habe leider die Neigung, gutgläubig wie ich nunmal bin, meine Daten einfach einzutragen. Von daher lasse ich das lieber. ^^" Trau mich da noch nicht so ran. Aber viel wichtiger: bei meinvz bin ich auch kaum noch drin. Nur wenn mir mal jemand schreiben sollte. ^^" bei Facebook und Twitter würde es nachher genauso sein. Dann bleibt uns beiden als Kontakt nur noch unsere Smalltalkspalte oder Youtube. Oder? :o --Katzii 10:29, 8. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ja genau. Du meldest uns dann mal bei Square an, ja? ^^ das wird richtig geil xD Unser Spiel wird ein Verkaufsschlager und wir machen ordentlich Knete. *-* <3 juhuuuuu ^^ Also bei meinvz muss du nur 18 sein, um dich anzumelden. ^^ Und für Skype brauchst doch keine Cam :o hab auch keine. Norti und Gunni bestimmt auch nicht xD. ICQ kann auch manchmal nerven ^^" da geb ich dir vollkommen recht. Bei Skype hingegen ertönt nur ein kurzer Ton, den ich grade gar nicht beschreiben kann o.ô öööhm... muss man hören xD ach schade, dass man über Youtube keine Dateien versenden kann. ^^ Norti, Gunni und ich haben schon oft gelacht xDDD Dissidia hab ich noch nicht vorbestellt. Aber das mache ich Ende der Woche! :D und dann die Legacy Edition. Schon allein wegen den Kostümen ^-^ *jubel* 'Hast du schon bestellt? :D Übrigens... jetzt wo ich deine Sprechblase sehe, wünsche ich mir doch sowas auch zu können q.q Vorlagen erstellen und soo q_____q Hab es nur bisher noch nicht verstanden D: mannoooo x3 ♪♫♪-- ♀Katzii 13:53, 8. Mär. 2011 (UTC) (xD) Danke für das Angebot, aber ich möchts ja gern selbst hinbekommen. >.< Nur seh ich bei Wiki Syntax nich durch D: Hab schonmal gefragt, ob mir wer das erklären kann. (glaube das war Norti oder sogar Blubbi... ô.ö... kA xD) Da hab ich es aufgegeben, aber ich wüsste es doch sooo gern. D: Ich würd mir dann ne katzii-tollige Sprechblase und nen katzii-tolligen Steckbrief anlegen. x3 PS: Wie meinst das mit der Sprachausgabe? Wird die nicht wieder genauso, wie beim ersten Dissidia? Oder hab ich das jetzt falsch verstanden? xD Grundsätzlich hab ich kein Problem mit Englisch. Schaue mir Advent Children oft mit englischer Synchro ohne Untertitel an. Find die Stimmen so geil. In der Schule war ich immer richtig gut in Englisch, nur konnte ich das niemandem so beibringen. War bei mir alles eher so Bauchgefühl. ^^" PPS: Ja probier es mal aus. :D ich finds katzii-tollig ^-^ xDD PPPS: Merk ich schon. ô.ö Vielleicht solltest damit mal zu einem PSychiater gehen xDDD hehee PPPPS: Liebe Grüße ^-^ ♪♫♪ Katzii 12:00, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Tut mir Leid. ^^ Mein Ehrgeiz erlaubt es mir noch nicht einfach so aufzugeben in Sachen Wiki Syntax. :3 Möchte ja nicht immer andere fragen/nerven. ^^ PS: ne das hatte ich echt noch nicht mitbekommen. :o Find ich irgendwie schade, fast schon halbherzig von Square und gar-nicht-katzii-tollig. q.q Direkt stört es micht nicht, aber Mist isses doch trotzdem. Wobei... glaube es wurde bei nem Spiel von SE schon einmal gesagt, dass es komplett auf Englisch sein sollte und später war doch alles bis auf die Synchro auf Deutsch. Ich warte da erstmal ab. Es gab ja auch schon solche Fälle, wo die Producer das noch ne Woche vorher überarbeitet haben. Vielleicht machen sie es ja doch noch. Wäre ja schön... irwie xD PPS: Danke ;D ♪♫♪xD Katzii 12:54, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Servus ;D du hast mal in deinen Blog geschrieben, dass du ihn gelöscht haben willst. Ist das noch aktuell? Wenn du willst, kümmer ich mich drum. --Gunblade73 19:06, 30. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Wurde erledigt ;) --Gunblade73 14:00, 31. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Danke fürs Bilder KATen! DelNorte 18:32, 26. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Willkommen zurück! Wir haben uns schon gefragt, wo du steckst. Was war denn los? Gut, wieder was von dir zu hören ;D --Gunblade73 19:24, 1. Jul. 2011 (UTC) In meinem grenzenlosen Einfallsreichtum (*hust*) heiße ich da genau wie im RL, geschrieben: vorname.nachname (jeweils klein, Namen sind paranoiderweise dem Fratzenbuch zu entnehmen ;D). Ich werd aber erst wieder am Abend irgendwann on gehen, ich muss weiterlernen >< ... darf. mich. nicht. ablenken. *auf Rezepturen schiel* morgen. praktische. prüfung. --Gunblade73 11:44, 26. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Auch noch einer, der sich meinen WT nicht durchgelesen hat. <.< Da spoiler ich von übelster Seite und gebe Infos preis, die dann falsch in die Artikel geschrieben werden. xDDDD Ne Ne Ne. Das üben wir nochmal. ;D --Katzii 15:37, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Nyanyanya. :3 Sicher wusstest du es! xD Aber das ist gar net nett, dass du mir damit Arbeit verschaffen wolltest. xD Bin noch beim Artikel Paine bei und mein WT will auch weiter geschrieben werden. Wenn ich das nächste Mal zuhause bin, sollte ich FFX-2 nochmal anfangen. .___. Noch mehr Arbeit halt ich nich aus. xD hihi --Katzii 15:52, 28. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Hey. Gute Arbeit! Mach so weiter! DelNorte 17:36, 5. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hilf mir mal Kannst du dich bitte morgen um den AdM und CUotM kümmern? Ich werd keine Zeit haben. DelNorte 15:29, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Also, sie hat die glitzegleiche Nachricht bekommen. Je nachdem, wer von euch beiden morgen schneller ist. Der Gewinner gewinnt ne Kreuzfahrt oder so. DelNorte 16:21, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Neue Vorlage Aye Aye, Käpt'n. Aber das dauert noch ne Weile, weil ich übers WE noch anders beschäftigt bin. Frag mal Blue, er kann dir da auch helfen. DelNorte 17:34, 3. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab die Vorlage erstellt, aber sie ist nicht ganz perfekt. Wir werden noch weiter dran rumschleifen. Nichtsdestotrotz hast du jetzt grünes Licht, denn die folgenden Änderungen werden sich nicht großartig auf die einzufügenden Begriffe auswirken. DelNorte 14:30, 11. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Wenn du dir den ganzen Stress antun willst, gerne. Möchtest du die gleiche Vorlage wie die Amis, oder braucht sie individuelle Spielereien? Musst halt sagen was alles drin sein soll und ein grobes Designkonzept. DelNorte 20:00, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Yo Cloud, sieh dir das hier mal an. DelNorte Eine neue Mission Cloud, wir brauchen wieder deine Hilfe und heuern dich für einen Spezialauftrag an. Es geht um den CUotM, der wahrscheinlich auf FFIV hinauslaufen wird. Auf der Straße munkelt man, dass du das Spiel ja ohnehin zur Zeit spielst, also wäre es eine günstige Gelegenheit, wenn du dich diesem Projekt annehmen würdest. Des Weiteren ist es auch das bisher einzige Spiel ohne Navigationsvorlage. Ich empfehle dir also nebenbei Notizen zu machen über die wichtigen Begriffe und Namen, damit wir die Vorlage bauen können. Über deinen Sold verhandeln wir bei Auftragsabschluss. DelNorte 09:31, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Ausgezeichnet. DelNorte 10:26, 25. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hi Cloud. Ich wollte mal frgaen wie es ausschaut bezüglich der Navigationsvorlage zu FFIV. Hast du die ganzen Begriffe fertig? Brauchst du Hilfe beim Erstellen? DelNorte 14:00, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :OK Cloud, hier ist deine Vorlage, die darauf wartet, gefüllt zu werden. Ich möchte dich aber bitten, selber die Farben zu bestimmen. Als eine kleine Übung für dich im Umgang mit Vorlagenparametern. Zur Hilfe hast du hier einmal die Wikia-Farbpalette einerseits, und den Wikipediaartikel, der mir persönlich wesentlich besser gefällt (Achtung: es sind die CSS 3 Farben!). Das sollte für dich zu schaffen sein. Viel Erfolg! DelNorte 15:37, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Gut gemacht! DelNorte 17:54, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Administration Ich werde mich demnächst darüber beraten. Ich bitte um ein wenig Geduld. DelNorte 22:26, 7. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Geburtstag (meiner xD) Ja, danke.^^ Also um genau zu sein habe ich sogar heute Geburtstag. =O Reaktionstest bestanden? :P Sum2k3 16:04, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Vorlage/Dissidia Gute Arbeit! ^^ DelNorte 13:47, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Musik Das ist an und für sich eine gute Idee. Darauf läuft auch wahrscheinlich alles hinaus, wenn wir weiterhin Musikdateien sammeln und entsprechende Artikel verfassen. Noch ist es dafür aber zu früh, denke ich. Noch ist es sehr überschaubar. Wir behalten das mal beide auf jeden Fall im Hinterkopf. Oh, und viel Spaß in der Schweiz! DelNorte 13:28, 5. Apr. 2011 (UTC) RE:TAB Hii Cloud2110 das liegt am I-Explorer hatt ja gestern das gleiche Problem gehabt. Stell bei dir mal den Konpatiblitätsmodus auf ältere Web seiten ein dann müsst es funktionieren. Habs gestern so gemacht und die Seite wurde dann mit Text oben angezeigt. Ich hab allerdings nur den IE 8 gruß Pain88 Dissi , . Werd ich auch mal ausprobieren is'n Tipp von Sum2 :) gruß [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 15:33, 6. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Danke und sry ^^ Danke, dass du meine letzte Änderung rückgängig gemacht hast; das mit dem Bid ist mir tatsächlich entgangen :'( Gut, dass es die "Rückgängig machen"-Option gibt ^^ Naja, ich hab halt nicht so viel Erfahrung mit Wikis (als Editor jedenfalls), ich mach trotzdem weiter mit anderen Final Fantasy X Artikeln, damit kenn ich mich einigermaßen aus :) WT (FFIII) Es scheint, als hättest du wirklich wirklich das Interesse verloren. Wenn es dir recht ist, mach ich im WT:Index erkennbar, dass dein WT zur Adoption frei steht. BIst du einverstanden? Dann kommt ein anderer Text hin und irgendein anderes Bild statt der Baustelle, vielleicht ein Kinderbettchen oder sowas. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie effektiv das dann ist und ob sich irgendwer drauf meldet, aber immerhin. DelNorte 20:43, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) Also.... ...ich hab kein Problem damit wenn du mit dran arbeitest. Allerdings verstehe ich das mit den falschen Bildern nicht denn ich habe die Liste des englischen Wikias als Vorbild genommen und meist auch genau die gleichen Bilder genommen. Bei den Verlinkungen....ja da hab ich scho bissl was falsch gemacht O.o Hab wohl ned aufgepasst -.- Also......ich würd mich freuen wenn du mit daran arbeitest :D Celapaleis 11:10, 14. Aug. 2011 (UTC)